Mr. Phillips
Mr. Phillips seudónimo de Alvin A. Phillip (Río Piedras, Puerto Rico). Biografía Madre puertorriqueña y padre de Trinidad y Tobago, criado en Santurce, Puerto Rico. 2004: Fue cuando Francisco Saldaña (Luny) de Luny Tunes, contacto con él después de ser amigos y de la misma ciudad de Salem, MA. para venir a trabajar con él en Puerto Rico, para hacerlo. le cayó en la compilación conocida (Mas Flow 2) Angel López, Notch, Baby Ranks, Sean JAY, Tito El Bambino, Tony Dize, Wisin y Yandel, Don Omar, Cynthia Antigua Con productores: Nely "El Arma Secreta", Tainy, Nesty, Luny Tunes, Predicador, ANX 2004 when Francisco Saldaña (Luny) from Luny Tunes .contact him after being friends and from the same town of Salem ,MA . to come work with him in Puerto Rico, doing so . landed him on the well known compilation (MAS FLOW 2) With Frankie J on the hit song : OBSESSION (NO ES AMOR) Reggaeton remix .. what came after that has been history. he has worked with artist like Angek Lopez, Notch, Baby Ranks, JAY Sean, Tito El Bambino, Tony Dize ,Wisin Y Yandel, Don Omar, Cynthia Antigua, And many more to mention also has worked with Producers like Nely "El arma secreta",Tainy,Nesty,Luny Tunes, Predicador,ANX and many more to mention Trabajos ;Colaboraciones *2005: Mi linda flor (canción de J.D.C ft. Baby Ranks & Mr.Phillip), Obsesion (no es amor) (canción de Frankie J ft. Mr. Phillips), Dale (canción de Wisin & Yandel ft. Mr. Phillips), Tira y jala (canción de Angel Lopez ft Mr.Phillips)?, Tributo borincano (canción de Alexis & Fido ft. Tony Sunshine, Mr. Phillips) *2006: Ayer te fuiste (oh no) (canción de La Banda Algarete ft. Mr. Phillips) *2007: Stomp (canción de Rishi Rich ft. JD (Dready), Jay Sean & Mr. Phillips) *2008: Intro - Semblante Urbano (canción de El Roockie ft. Mr. Phillips), Por ahí dicen (canción de El Roockie ft. Mr. Phillip y Yazid), Cama por fama (canción de Felina ft. Mr.Phillips) *2009: Remember the day (canción de Tony Dize ft. Mr. Phillips) *2010: Amor sin condición (canción de ChikaMelina ft. Mr. Phillips), Down in the Ghetto (canción de Uzzo ft. Mr Phillip), Sudao y revuelto (canción de Issac ft. Mr. Phillips), Gata Freak (canción de Cobra ft. Mr. Phillips), Super mujer (canción de LD & Jhonny ft. Mr. Phillips) *2011: 1000 Miles From Panama (canción de Notch ft. Mr. Phillips) TAIAN RIDDIM By Predikador & Factory Corp) *2012: Te invito al woi (canción de Nigga ft. Mr. Phillips, Te buscare (canción de Fade ft. Mr. Phillips), What Dem Want (canción de Dynasty ft. Mr. Phillips) (DANCEHALL), Dale Dembow (canción de Cobra ft. Mr. Philips), Sacrificio (canción de Zawezo Del'Patio ft. Mr. Philips), Tonight (Spanglish) (canción de D'manti ft. Mr. Phillips) "Mixin Marc Remix", Toma tu regalo (canción de Blevia ft. Mr Phillips) *2013: Amazing (canción de Kevin Little ft. Yaga y Mackie Mr. Phillips), Cae la noche (canción de Eloy ft. Mr. Phillips), Like a Flag (canción de Frankie J ft. Mr. Phillips) Remix *2015: En silencio (canción de Eddy Lover), Pegate (canción de 3D ft. Mr. Phillips & Zplatman) Remix Internacional, A bailar (canción de Nigga ft. Mr. Phillips), Oye que lo que? (canción de Cynthia Antigua ft. Mr. Phillips) *2016: Cuando me vaya (canción de Gerry Capó ft. Mr. Phillips (Prod Neo Nazza), Your Number (canción de Ayo Jay ft. Fetty Wap & Mr Phillips) Caribbean Remix, Reckless (canción de ResQ ft. Mr. Phillips) Produced by Livin Proof Beats), Que tienes tu (canción de Shown Black ft. Mr. Phillips) *2018: Whine up Yuh Bumpah Mr.Phillips ft jorge Milliano produce by Jorge Milliano ;Canciones *2005: Activao (canción de Mr. Phillips ft. Baby Ranks) *2010: Toa la noche Mr. Phillips, Vente conmigo, All Night Long *2013: Descontrolate (canción de Mr. Phillips ft. Carlitos Rossy) *2014: Como ayer Mr. Phillips *2018: Whine up Yuh Bumpah Mr.Phillips ft jorge Milliano Enlaces externos *https://www.youtube.com/user/mrphillip33/videos *https://soundcloud.com/mr-phillips (https://youtu.be/DU12hYFuBH8 Mr. Phillips rapero) ☀ http://mrphillipsmusic.com/ https://open.spotify.com/artist/500Pu8sBollg8xWSu9TR3E www.twitter.com/mrphillips https://open.spotify.com/album/2xuoNvR4ITfY9XPEjjb5UO?si=V_f6j8rfQQCMLypqilUgGQ Categoría:Cantantes de Puerto Rico